leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon in Thailand
|continent= |EP001=March 24, 2001 December 6, 2018 |AG001=April 30, 2005 |DP001=April 4, 2010 June 27, 2015 |BW001=July 29, 2012 October 20, 2014 |XY001=October 18, 2014 |SM001=April 22, 2017 February 10, 2018 April 14, 2018 }} The Pokémon franchise was first introduced in around 2007. The series is popular among kids and adults equally. The Pokémon are usually referred by their Japanese or English name among fans. In Thai script, Pokémon is written as โปเกมอน Pokémon. Pokémon video games In Thailand, the main series video games are very popular as side-series games are rare to find. The video games are sent to Thailand in their Japanese version. Afterwards, the English version will become available. However, the English versions are more popular than the Japanese version. As with the anime, there are many illegal copies sold in Thailand. In 2017, Pokémon Tretta machines were released in Thailand in English.Find a Store - Thailand - Pokémon TRETTA official website Pokémon anime The anime was introduced in Thailand on List on 2001. It disappeared since then, but then reappeared between April 4 to October 3, 2010. Today, the anime includes movies licensed by Right Beyond Co., Ltd. and can also be found in the form of bootleg DVDs and s. Currently ongoing is the (which airs on weekends), licensed by and . On June 4, 2016, Pokémon Black and White debuted on (TrueVisions Channel 446). On April 22, 2017, Pokémon Sun & Moon debuted on (TrueVisions Channel 445). On February 10, 2018, Pokémon Sun & Moon debuted on Application TrueID (Thai: ทรูไอดี TrueID). On December 6, 2018, Pokémon the Series: The Beginning debuted on POPS Kids Thailand.Facebook Pokémon Thailand Voice actors Music Pokémon movies Pokémon manga The most well known Pokémon manga in Thailand is Pokémon Adventures, translated with the name . It is published by เนชั่น เอ็ดดูเทนเมนท์ (Nation Edutainment). It sold in most comic stores along with a translation of Magical Pokémon Journey ( ), which is published by วิบูลย์กิจคอมมิคส์ (Vibulkij Comics). All of the character and Pokémon names are pronounced similarly to the Japanese version, but move names were translated into Thai. Thai publisher by บงกชคอมมิคส์ (Bongkoch Comics) has released translations of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! ( ) Pokémon Try Adventure and Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire ( ) Both series have been released in their entirety. Some of the manga adaptations have been released in Thailand as well. Manga import their Japanese Shogakukan or English VIZ Media Shogakukan Asia person import Thailand. Pokémon Trading Card Game Before 2019, there was no official distributor for the Pokémon Trading Card Game in Thailand. Some specialty stores imported cards from overseas, usually English language cards from . In January 2019, the Trading Card Game was officially translated into Thai as โปเกมอน เทรดดิ้งการ์ดเกม Pokémon Trading Card Game. To help catch Thai players up with the game, Thai-exclusive sets of currently legal, already-released cards were made and first made available at the 1st Impact Challenge event held in Bangkok on January 19, 2019. Pokémon merchandise Pokémon finance The debuted the Pokémon , , , , , , , , and in 15 September 2017.Facebook KBank LiveNintendoSoup Pokémon toys The division in Thailand occasionally gives out Pokémon toys as part of their Happy Meal promotion. The Happy Meals were first accompanied , , , , , , and Pikachu later from 2 April to 3 May 2012;YouTube McDonald's Thailand Pokémon 2012 Pikachu, Oshawott, Zekrom, Reshiram, , , and from 28 January to 21 February 2013;YouTube McDonald's Thailand Pokémon 2013 and Toys Happy Meal Pokémon 2018 Pikachu, , , , , Shiny , , and from 16 November to 13 December 2018.Facebook McDonald's Thailand Pokémon 2018 Events * Pokémon Together Roadshow ** Featured Zone Activities See also * In Thailand 11 December 2014 Press Release about Pokémon Together at . * In Thailand Children's Day ** 10 - 14 January 2018 Pokémon Smile Day 2018 at . ** 10 - 13 January 2017 Pokémon Every Day 2017 at Siam Paragon. ** 8 - 10 January 2016 Pokémon Day ~Pikachu Dance Party~ at Siam Paragon. ** 9 - 11 January 2015 Pokémon Together Let's meet ~PIKACHU~ at Siam Paragon. * Other Information ** 11 February 2018 Trainer Street 3 : Pokémon only Event at .Trainer Street 3 : Pokémon only Event Variety shows These are Pokémon variety shows that air on Thai television. External links * Pokémon Thailand official website * The Pokémon Company official website (Thailand) * Pokémon Thailand on Facebook * Pokémon Thailand on YouTube * Pokémon Thailand on Instagram References it:Pokémon in Thailandia